The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life
"The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life" (titulado El primer día del resto de tu vida en Latinoamérica'Fuente:' Fox Play y en España'Fuente:' FoxTv España) es el décimo sexto y último episodio de la séptima temporada de The Walking Dead y el nonagésimo noveno episodio de la serie en general. Fue escrito por Scott Gimple en conjunto con Angela Kang y Matt Negrete, y dirigido por Gregory Nicotero. Se emitió originalmente en los Estados Unidos el 02 de abril de 2017, y en Latinoamérica y España el 03 de abril de 2017. Durante su emisión original este episodio tuvo una audiencia (en millones) de 11.31 de espectadores.Fuente: TV by the Numbers Sinopsis Los riesgos continúan aumentando al tiempo que se cruzan los caminos; el grupo pone en juego un complejo plan. Resumen Rick, Rosita y los demás regresan con las armas a Alexandría tras su viaje a Oceanside. Allí , descubren que Rosita ha regresado junto a Dwight , el cual aparentemente quiere ayudarles. Al principio , el grupo desconfía de el ( de hecho Daryl está a punto de asesinarle , siendo incitado a hacerlo por Tara ). Durante la discusión con Dwight , Rosita revela que Sasha ha sido capturada por Los Salvadores. Finalmente deciden confiar en el hombre y le dejan marchar con la premisa de que bloquee el camino para retrasar a Los Salvadores y que el grupo tenga tiempo suficiente para prepararse a la mañana siguiente. Al día siguiente Negan entra en la celda de Sasha para traerle el desayuno y le cuenta el plan que tiene para ella. La mujer acepta siempre y cuando no mate a ninguno de sus amigos. Negan insiste en que debe de haber una víctima , ya que solo a base de castigos Rick aprenderá a someterse. Finalmente reduce el castigo que originalmente iba a ser de tres alexandrinos muertos a solo uno y aparentemente Sasha acepta el acuerdo. Cuando llega la hora de partir , Eugene le dice a Sasha de forma indirecta que se alegra de que no se halla suicidado , y le entrega un mp4 para el viaje. Para llevar a cabo su plan suicida , Sasha insiste en viajar en un ataúd y sólo le pide una botella de agua a Negan. Una vez dentro del ataúd , Sasha se coloca el mp4 , con la canción "Someday we all be free" y se toma la pastilla que Eugene le había entregado. Unos minutos más tarde , y bajo los efectos de la pastilla venenosa , su consciencia comienza a distorsionarse y sufre alucinaciones con Abraham y Maggie. Un tiempo después muere y se transforma en caminante. En Hilltop , se descubre que Gregory se ha ido . Maggie debe tomar la difícil decisión de si ir a ayudar a los alexandrinos o no . Jesús expresa su alegría de que sea ella quién los dirija. Ezequiel parte junto a Carol , Shiva y otros miembros de su grupo hacia alexandría. Por el camino se encuentra a Morgan al cual lográ convencer de que los acompañe a la guerra. Negan y su grupo se detienes a retirar unos árboles (que habían sido colocados por Dwight) que bloqueaban su camino , por lo que se retrasan , mientras retiran los obstáculos , Eugene le pide a Negan que le deje hablar con los Alexandrínos , para intentar hacerles entrar en razón . Los carroñeros llegan a Alexandría y colaboran con el grupo de Rick para preparar las defensas. Jadis se coloca junto a Rick en los muros de la entrada de Alexandría . Michonne se queda de vigía en un balcón junto a una miembro de los carroñeros. Finalmente , los Salvadores llegan , pero es Eugene quién se presenta , alegando que sólo tienes dos opciones : someterse o morir. Rick insiste en que sea Negan quién hable , pero tras comprender que Eugene los había traicionado , le da la señal a Rosita para que active la dinamita que previamente habían colocado en un camión para volar a los Salvadores.La mujer lo hace , pero no funciona. En ese instante los Carroñeros desvían sus armas hacia los Alexandrínos. Negan sale , y recrimina a Rick por ser un estúpido que va a acabar llevando a todos sus seres queridos a la muerte. Rick trata de poner a Jadis de su lado , pero esta se mantiene inflexible , alegando que "hicieron un mejor trato". Negan revela que tiene a Sasha en un ataúd , sana y salva. Pero que la matará si el grupo no se rinde , elige a uno de los suyos para ser asesinado y múltiples exigencias más. Rick pide ver a Sasha , y Negan le concede el deseo.Al abrir el ataúd , la zombificada mujer se abalanza contra Negan . Un Salvador se la quita de encima , pero el tropieza y es devorado por Sasha. Los Alexandrínos aprovechan este instante de distracción para disparar contra los dos grupos enemigos.Rosita es herida en el acto y socorrida por Tara. Michonne tiene una fuerte pelea en el balcón contra su excompañera. A pesar de sus esfuerzos , la mayoría de Alexandrínos son contenidos y el intento de rebelión falla. En ese momento Jadis le pide a Rick que baje , el hombre trata de convencerla de hacer un trato nuevo pero no atiende a razones , le dispara en el costado , y le tira del muro. Rick es llevado junto a Carl y Negan y padre e hijo son puestos de rodillas. Se oye un grupo y se ve un cuerpo caer del balcón .Negan le dice que va a matar a Carl y cortarle las manos como castigo por sus malas acciones. A lo que Rick responde que haga lo que haga le matará , que es como si ya estuviera muerto. Justo en el momento en que Lucille va a golpear a Carl , aparece Shiva , que ataca y devora a un Salvador.Negan huye aterrado junto a Simón . El Reino y Hilltop socorren a los Alexandrinos y juntos logran expulsar a los Salvadores y a los carroñeros. Rick y Carl suben al balcón y encuentran a una malherida Michonne. Jesús y Maggie se encargan de buscar a Sasha , a la cual encuentran en el bosque y sacan de su miseria. En el santuario , Negan le pregunta a Eugene como pudo morir Sasha , a lo que el hombre responde mintiendo sobre que seguramente se quedara sin aire. Negan informa a los Salvadores de que van a la guerra . El capítulo finaliza con un plano del reloj de Hershel . Personajes 'Co-Protagonistas' * Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand como Aaron * Austin Amelio como Dwight * Tom Payne como Paul Rovia * Xander Berkeley como Gregory*''' * Khary Payton como Ezekiel * Katelyn Nacon como Enid * Steven Ogg como Simon * Pollyanna McIntosh como Jadis * Thomas Francis Murphy como Brion * Jason Douglas como Tobin * Kenric Green como Scott Obs: (*') No aparece en este episodio. 'Estrella especial invitada' * Michael Cudlitz como Abraham Ford 'Participación especial' * Jordan Woods-Robinson como Eric * Cooper Andrews como Jerry * Carlos Navarro como Alvaro * Kerry Cahill como Dianne * Daniel Newman como Daniel * Elizabeth Ludlow como Arat * Mike Seal como Gary * Brian Stapf como Roy * Sabrina Gennarino como Tamiel * Dahlia Legault como Francine * Peter Zimmerman como Eduardo * Karen Ceesay como Bertie * Anja Akstin como Farron 'No Acreditados' * Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizzi como Judith Grimes * David Marshall Silverman como Kent * Curtis Jackson como Bob Miller * Karl Funk como Neil Eventos Importantes * Los Salvadores parten hacia Alexandría. * Sasha decide viajar en un ataúd y tomar las píldoras para suicidarse, reanimándose como caminante. * El Reino y Hilltop marchan a Alexandría a prestar ayuda. * Los Carroñeros llegan y se posicionan en los muros de la comunidad. * Los Salvadores llegan y Jadis traiciona a Rick, dejando a los supervivientes sin posibilidades. * Negan abre el ataúd esperando mostrar a Sasha viva, pero una versión zombificada lo ataca. * Carl comienza a disparar y se desata una batalla. * Rosita y Rick son heridos de bala, y Rick queda una vez más a merced de Negan. * Michonne tiene una brutal pelea con una carroñera y queda al borde de la muerte. * Negan decide matar a Carl y machacarle las manos a Rick, pero este le afirma una vez más que pase lo que pase, no descansaría hasta que todos Los Salvadores estén muertos. * El Reino y Hilltop llegan para salvar el día y la batalla se reanuda, siendo Los Salvadores masacrados. * Negan, Simon, Dwight, Jadis y unos pocos hombres logran escapar. * Maggie y Jesús rematan a Sasha. * Daryl se entera de que Dwight no estaba al tanto de la traición de Los Carroñeros. * Todas las comunidades se preparan para una guerra sin cuartel. Título * El título proviene de la frase que Negan dice a Sasha luego de que esta decida aparentemente unirse a Los Salvadores: "''Bienvenida al primer día del resto de tu vida" * Esto también simboliza como Sasha, al unirse a Los Salvadores, tendría una vida totalmente nueva. * Por otra parte, hace alusión al hecho de luchar contra Negan, y empezar un nuevo día, en una nueva vida, como personas libres. Música utilizada * Someday We'll All Be Free de Donny Hathaway (Es la canción que escucha Sasha con su reproductor de música mientras viaja encerrada en el ataúd, antes de suicidarse) Notas *Originalmente este episodio llevaba por título Do It Now. *Este es el episodio final de la séptima temporada. *Este episodio marca la muerte del personaje de Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha) y su salida del elenco principal de la serie, tras haber formado parte desde la tercera temporada. *Este es el episodio con el título más largo hasta el momento, superando a, Tell It To The Frogs, When The Dead Come Knocking, 30 Days Without An Accident, Four Walls And A Roof, What Happened And What’s Going On y The Day Will Come When You Won't Be. Curiosidades * El final del episodio contiene un homenaje titulado "En memoria de Bernie Wrightson", idea implementada por el productor ejecutivo y director de efectos especiales, Greg Nicotero, quien declaró: "Un verdadero genio y muy querido amigo falleció esta noche. Conocí a Bernie Wrightson gracias a Frank Darabont hace años y nos hicimos amigos muy rápido. Fue un honor para mí trabajar con él al menos en una docena de proyectos de cine. Generoso, talentoso, divertido, tu legado y verdadera amistad vivirán por siempre. Nunca seré capaz de expresar cuánto me inspiraste. RIP BERNIE * A partir de este episodio, Khary Payton pasa a ser del reparto regular con su reconocido personaje Ezekiel, se demuestra ya que Katelyn Nacon, quien da vida a Enid, siempre estaba primero entre todos los recurrentes y en este episodio, el actor es puesto primero que ella * A pesar de aparecer en el episodio, David Marshall Silverman (Kent), no es acreditado en este episodio a diferencia de sus apariciones anteriores. ** Esto fue debido a que todas las escenas del actor fueron cortadas para que no se alargara la duración del episodio. Encuesta ¿Que te pareció The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo Imágenes Promocionales TWD 716 GP 1107 0501-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0264-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0267-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0217-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0231-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0241-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0010-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0260-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0270-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0103-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0115-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-eugene-mcdermitt-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0166-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0242-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0244-RT.jpg Twd-716-99.jpg TWD 716 GP 1110 0278-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0113-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-rick-lincoln-3-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1108 0306-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0117-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0102-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-eugene-mcdermitt-2-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0254-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0064-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0059-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-sasha-martin-green-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1110 0165-RT-GN.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-sasha-martin-green-2-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1109 0211-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1111 0076-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1111 0150-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1111 0205-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1111 0242-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1111 0184-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1110 0140-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0037-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-ezekiel-payton-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1110 0128-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0034-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0053-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0213-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0225-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0090-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0259-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0128-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0019-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0111-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-maggie-cohan-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0311-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0315-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0118-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0144-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0281-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0123-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0140-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0266-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1114 0303-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1115 0070-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0436-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0431-RT.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0426-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-716-abraham-cudlitz-935.jpg TWD 716 GP 1107 0306-RT.jpg Trailers y Sneak Peeks (Próximamente) Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 7 Categoría:Episodios con flashbacks